Will You Hold My Servo?
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! There is love in the air for Optimus Prime and Elita-One, so how will they spend a romantic evening out? Read to find out! G1 fic.


_Will You Hold My Servo?_

Optimus Prime had just learned of the human holiday, 'Valentine's Day' from Spike and Carly. And lately, he felt as if he hadn't been giving his femme enough attention. That was about to change.

Later that day, Elita-One found a small note beside her recharge berth. She cocked an optic ridge as she read it.

_'Elita-One,_

_Please come down to Hermann State Park at midnight tonight. See you there._

_-Your Dearest Prime_

She smiled. "Oh Optimus…"

---------------------------------------------------

**MIDNIGHT**

Elita entered Hermann State Park, glancing around nervously for her dearest. "Optimus?" She called softly. "Are you here?"

She jumped slightly at Optimus' deep and…somewhat romantic voice. "Come here, sweet spark."

She saw his muscular figure beneath a large red wood tree. She began to walk to him, waving her hips slowly as to make her seem even sexier.

"Dim your optics." Optimus instructed. She did as she was told.

"Open them." He said after a few astro-seconds.

As soon as Elita-One saw what Prime had created, she clasped her hands together in awe and love. "Oh, Optimus! Y-you're too good to me!"

He smiled beneath his face mask. "Not as good as you are to me."

Elita stared lovingly at him. He had lit a transformer sized candle and had two cubes of high grade set out for them, along with a 'heart' shaped oil cake.

-----------------------------------------------------

Optimus and Elita sipped the energon slowly, stealing glances into each other's icy blue optics. When they both finished, Optimus did something he had never done before. He removed his facial mask.

He held his arms open wide and Elita leaned into his embrace. "I love you…" She whispered with bliss dripping from her voice. "I love you too."

Then they kissed, the pure ecstasy sent charges of electrical waves flowing through their CPUs. Their metal lips gently touched eachother's. Small moans of romantic bliss escaped from their voice boxes. Optimus Prime held fast to his femme, never wanting to let go. They leaned deeper and deeper into the kiss. It felt so good, it had been so long.

When they finally parted, Optimus stared deep into his femme's optics. "Elita, I'm sorry I left you on Cybertron…" Before she could say a word, a rythmic tune flowed from within his radio.

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay_

_I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes._

_I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby_

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time_

_My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there_

_Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind, and ooh..._

_Ooohh_

_If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
Ooh baby_

_I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry  
Ooohh_

_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do_

_If I could turn back time (turn back time)  
If I could find a way (find a way)  
Then baby, maybe, maybe  
You'd stay_

_[to fade]  
Reach the stars  
If I could reach the stars_

Elita-One stared at him, energon tears leaking from her optics. "Dear Primus, I love you!" She sobbed happily, falling into his open arms.

Optimus smiled. "The feeling's mutual, sweet spark."

Without warning, another song started to play from his radio.

I_ swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the  
Shadow that's by your side_

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
'Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

_And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there for better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_

_I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all_

_And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there) for better or worse  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every beat of my heart and I swear_

_And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
For better or worse (better or worse)  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
I swear I swear I swear_

Elita grinned broadly at him. "Primus, you love the spotlight. Let me play **YOU** a song, steel spark." Yet another song played from Elita's radio.

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake_

_cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
Ill do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outsides too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
cause I am always by your side_

_cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
Ill do all that I can_

_Were heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I cant go on  
Is light years away_

_cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
Ill do all that I can_

"I'm so glad I have you." Optimus Prime grabbed her in his arms.

He then knealt down on the dusty ground in front of her.

"Dearest Elita-One, will you be my valentine?" Elita looked flustered.

"Of course, steel spark. I fragging love you."

"Primus, I love you too!"

They leaned into another kiss. This time though, it was even more blissful and wonderful, making the two autobots quiver with delight. They savored the moment, letting their lips stay stuck together as if they had been welded shut like that. They whispered broken up romantic sentences to eachother between each time they took air into their vents.

"I…love…you…" They both said with pure love. Another song blared sofltly from Elita's radio as they kissed each other, the silver slabs of moonlight gleaming off their polished armor.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

They both dimmed their optics in spite of the moment. Their sparks pounded faster with love and excitement. If only it could last forever.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

The music was making them feel even more loving, the kiss becoming more and more affectionate. "I love you." They stated once more. If only, if only it really could last forever.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said:_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The song ended abruptly, but it did not affect the two lovers. "I love you…" They said even more…_romantic_…things through their COM-link. The words _'I love you'_ echoed in their CPUs like a chant. It felt sooo good. Then, their metal lips finally parted.

"I love you the most." Elita said.

"I love you the best." Optimus chuckled. They shakily got to their stabilizing servos, their control systems a little mixed up after that kiss.

Without any warning, Optimus suddenly but gently swept Elita into his broad arms.

"Optimus…" She protested.

He smiled, placing his face mask into his subspace. "No, I will carry you…no matter the cost."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and neck, her legs loosely hanging from his arms and thumping against his chest. "I love you." She murmured.

Optimus began to wonder how many times they had said that within the night. Not enough. "I love you too." He replied.

He slowly walked out of the park, Elita in his arms. They both glanced affectionately into each other's optics.

"I love you." They both whispered, romance dripping from their voices.

**Disclaimer: Well, before I get my aft sued, I'll say this:  
I do not own Transformers  
I do not own the song Turn Back Time by Cher (I think!)  
I do not own the song I Swear by All-4-One  
I do not own the song Power of Love by Celine Dione  
I do not own Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**Okay, please R&R, no flames. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY!!!!!!! *hands all humans heart shaped cookies and all bots heart shaped pieces of oil cake!* YUMMY**!


End file.
